1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines, and more particularly to multistation weight machines, and still more particularly to a multistation captive stack weight system and apparatus that enables a user to achieve a full body workout, including a core workout, from a standing position exclusively, though numerous seated exercises are also possible.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
Multistation exercise and weight machines are well known. A number of major exercise machine manufacturers make and sell commercial and residential machines either dedicated to particular exercises or a small group of exercises designed to exercise small groups of muscles or, alternatively, machines designed to enable a user to perform a number of exercises and to address a wide range of muscles and muscle groups. Typically, the systems for stack machines include the use of one or more weight stacks, each comprising a plurality of weight plates penetrated by one or two generally vertical stabilizing rods and over which a cable and pulley system is arranged so that the stack may be lifted by pulling the cable in some direction from an upper or terminal pulley and using any of a variety of apparatus—a bar held in the hands, a plate pushed by the legs and feet, a padded bar moved radially with a body bend, and so forth. The number of plates lifted is typically determined by the placement of a pin under the lowest of the plates to be lifted and inserted through an indexing hole in a post disposed vertically through the middle of all of the plates and that is elevated along with the stack. In some machines the cable extending from the terminal pulley may extend directly to an implement held or moved by the user; in other machines, the cable may be disposed over a cam connected to the cable, the cam being connected to an element engaged and moved by the user, such that resistance can be distributed more evenly throughout a range of motion. Countless variations in station configuration, arrangement, and principles of operation have been tried, but most multistation systems are either lever or cable machines, while some are a combination.
Despite the maturity and the diversity that devices in the relevant technical art have now reached, no known multistation weight machine provides a user with the ability to achieve a full body workout while conducting all exercises in various standing positions. Furthermore, no system works using a plurality of handle receptacles or ports operatively connected to a single second class lever which is, in turn, connected to a single stack of weight plates and which are moved by a plurality of handles adapted for use in executing particular exercises and which are removably insertable in the handle ports.